Orders
by KilluaEdHitsugayaLover
Summary: Edward has to deliver a message, and he's taking an awful long time... Rated T just to be safe. Shounen-ai, fluff. EdRoy. Disclamer: I do not own FMA. Otherwise it would be one fanfiction about Roy and Ed.


Orders

(I know, title sucks)

****************

Edward walked on the street and he shrugged his shoulder as he felt the rain soaking through his red jacket.  
_Horrible rain and he had to bring a message to one of colonel sarcasm's dates. Why couldn't he do that himself? Lazy bastard, blackmailing him to bring __some stupid message. _

Maybe it was because of the rain, maybe because he was worried about Al who had been acting weird for a while now, maybe because major Armstrong had scared the hell out of him by suddenly popping up to show him his muscles, or maybe because he was thinking about the bastard colonel who could make his knees weak with just a look, but Edward didn't notice the dark figures until it was too late.

They grabbed him and put a piece of cloth against his face which made breathing difficult. He struggled and tried to scream, but his sight faded, and so did his defense. The last thing he remembered before he passed out were the faces of the homunculi Lust, Envy and Gluttony grinning above him.

* * *

He's taking an awful long time to deliver one message, doesn't he lieutenant Hawkeye?" Colonel Roy Mustang said while he was pacing up and down before the window.

"Well it's an awful weather outside. Why did you want him to deliver that message in this rain?"

"To teach him some respect for his higher-ups. You should always listen to them, because they're always right. About your miniskirt, lieutenant, where is it?"

"Which miniskirt?" the lieutenant in question said in a dangerously calm voice against the colonel who had quickly been hiding behind his desk while it was now filled with still smoking bullet holes.

"No miniskirt, I was just coughing" The colonel answered while this hiding behind the desk.

"Anyway, let's call Alphonse, maybe Edward decided to go home instead of obeying me". Roy said while carefully standing up.

Riza called Alphonse, but she didn't get a response.

"He doesn't answer, Sir" she told the colonel while hanging up.

"Then we'll have to drag him back. Let's go to his place by foot, it stopped raining. Lieutenant Havoc, you're in command of the office now. Be sure to die a burning death if you screw up." The colonel said as a last greeting and he and lieutenant Hawkeye walked out of the office pulling on their jackets.

* * *

Edward slowly opened his eyes and scowled as his head hurt horribly. He looked around carefully to see where he was. He was in a huge room. On the walls, ceiling and floor were big alchemycircles drawn. He was tied down in one of the corners of the room.

"Well good morning Full metal-shrimp. How ya feeling?" A mocking voice, he would recognize from thousands said to him.

"Envy" Edward growled and he looked at the homunculus with an angry stare. "You motherfucking bastard let me go now, and DON'T call me an ultra mini-shrimp!"

"Well, well if you keep screaming like that we'll have to silence you" envy said teasingly.

"Get away from me" Edward growled with his teeth pressed together.

"Open it up shrimp" Envy said growing.

Edward nodded his head "No"

"Open it up"

Edward nodded harder

"Open up"

Edward nodded even harder

"Then you leave me no choice" Envy said frowning and he sighed. Suddenly he kicked Edward on his chest, knocking the air out of Edward lungs. He couldn't do anything then gasp and try to regain his breath, but Envy took a piece of cloth and quickly pushed it in Edward's mouth, so he couldn't speak anymore.

"Now, don't be too cocky pipsqueak, it is for your own good." Envy said grinning and he left leaving Edward alone in the room. He looked around to see more details, but when he investigated the alchemy circles he almost choked. These alchemy circles were for human transmutation!

"I see you figured out what the alchemy circles are for" Lust said entering the room. "Because we use 6 alchemy circles the power will be too big and inaccurate to do human transmutation or create the philosopher stone, but big enough to open the gate and we're going to let your dear colonel open it."

Edward chocked almost again and shook angry his head.

"We even left a trail. If he can't follow that he is truly an idiot" she said while holding Edwards red jacket ripped into pieces.

* * *

The idiot in question had just arrived at the spot were Edward had been kidnapped.

Colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye were about to walk further as Roy noticed a piece of red cloth. He picked it up.

"This is definitely a piece of Edwards's jacket" He said after investigation the piece.

He looked into the alley were the cloth had been lying.

"Let's go in here" Roy said, putting on his gloves. They walked to the end of the street, where they found another piece of cloth.

"They want us to follow" Hawkeye said, who had pulled her gun.

"Then we should follow, right?" Roy said, worried about the little alchemist whose resistance was always so cute.

He suddenly heard metallic sounds and he lifted his gloved had. A silhouette appeared in front of him.

"Alphonse, is that you?" Hawkeye asked

"Oh, Colonel, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Alphonse asked (because it was Alphonse indeed)

"Well, we were searching for someone, nothing important." Colonel Mustang said, not wanting to worry Alphonse.

"Oh, well, good luck with that!" Alphonse said a bit hasty. Suddenly they heard a ""Miaw" coming from the inside of Alphonse's armor.

"Alphonse?"

"…Yes?"

"You are aware of the fact that your brother doesn't like it when you bring back kittens?"

"But I couldn't leave it there! It would die!" Alphonse yelled.

"It's not our business anyway. Good luck with it" Roy said with a look at the lieutenant and he walked further.

"Thanks colonel!" Alphonse said relieved and he ran out of the alley to the main road.

"Why didn't you tell him we're searching Edward?" Hawkeye asked Roy when Alphonse couldn't hear them anymore.

"I didn't want to worry him. Here's another piece"

"Okay, lets run. The sooner we find him the better."

* * *

Edward was left alone again. He studied the room and thought of a way to escape, and kill the Homunculi on the way out. First he had to untie himself which was already tricky on its own. He was disturbed in his thoughts again when that girlish Envy came in again. "Well, little bean, good news! The flame colonel is on his way, so prepare for fun!" Envy said grinning. A few moments later Lust entered with Gluttony "He's at the entrance, so he'll be here any minute." she said. A few minutes later the door was blown away by fire and a familiar silhouette appeared.

* * *

Roy blasted the door away and stepped in the strange building. It was big but had no windows or other entrances except for the door. The hallway they had just walked in was a very narrow but high corridor.

"you stay here" Roy said at Hawkeye as he walked to the door at the end of the corridor and blew that one also away.

What he saw when he entered the big room shocked him to the depths of this soul. Edward was bound with his hands behind his head as were his ankles. He was sitting on his knees and all possible movement was drastically lowered because of the ropes around his wrists and ankles, who were bound against a metal pillar. He was also gagged with a piece of cloth to prevent him from talking. He was surrounded by the Homunculi Envy, Lust and Gluttony, who were all smiling. "welcome Colonel Flame-my-shorts. Where's Lieutenant Bulls eye? Anyway you're just in time for the show you are going to give us." Envy said. "Oh, and if you aren't doing what we want you tot do we'll kill the Full metal-shrimp" He continued still smiling, ignoring Edward who was muffling against the cloth when he heard Envy calling him shrimp. "Oh, and take your gloves of or we'll kill him too"

"What do you want me to do?" Roy said angry while hesitantly putting of his gloves. "We want you to open the gate." Lust said.

"The what?" Roy asked, not having any idea what they were talking about. Edward muffled even harder.

"What is it shrimp?!" Envy shouted angry he turned around and he took the cloth out of Edwards's mouth.

"He doesn't know what the gate is, you idiots!" He screamed, panting because of the lack of oxygen he had while having the cloth in his mouth.

"He doesn't?" Envy said unbelieving. "Ah well change of plans, the scrimp is going to sit next to him giving our matchbox instructions how to open it, and the matchbox is really opening it."

"Don't do it you stupid colonel!" Edward shouted but he was kicked again against his chest and he gasped of the pain, but Envy didn't put the cloth back in Edwards's mouth. He even untied him from the metal pillar. Envy dragged Edward to the edge of the circle on the ground, dropped him there and dragged Edward on his knees with his hands still tied behind his head and made with the rope a very complicated knot around Edward's neck, like a collar.

"Now get here, matchstick. Come on, quickly. If I pull this rope our dear bean will either die quickly because of a broken neck, or slowly of suffocation, so don't try anything stupid. There you go, it isn't that hard to get on your knees isn't it?" Envy said evil-looking and pulling the rope a little, so Edward got short of breath.

"Now, knock yourself our, match. The runt over here will say what you have to do."

Roy was about to put his hands on the circle as a familiar voice shouted angry "What are you doing Sir!" Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing in the doorway pointing a gun at him.

"Get way from that circle Mustang, or are you a traitor?!" she shouted with suspicious eyes.

"N-No, but wait, let me explain…" Roy stuttered as he lifted his hands.

"Get away, sir, now!"

"Wait…"

"Now!"

"NO!"

"Then I'm sorry sir." she said, and shot.

* * *

Edward would have screamed as Roy's blood hit his face and the bullet nearly hit him too, but he was short of breath.

First he was stunned, but then he became very angry at the Homunculi, as they had made Hawkeye indirectly do this. In one outburst of anger he managed to break the ropes on his wrists and he transmuted his automail. He cut the ropes around his neck and ankles and he attacked Envy, driving him to Lust and Gluttony, who were also backing away.

Edward didn't chase him further but ran back to Roy, took his head in his lap and started crying.

"Y-y-you s-stupid colonel, w-w-why didn't you do as s-she s-said" he sobbed.

"W-why did you d-die!"

"Because I didn't die, you idiot" Roy muttered, breathing heavily.

Edward was that shocked he almost dropped Roy's head.

"It's nice from you, that you're all crying for me, but now go and kick those stupid Homunculi butts. And that's an order!" Roy said.

"Yes, sir, the pleasure is all mine, sir" Edward said smiling wickedly through his tears. Then his face turned completely emotionless, except for the eyes, who were now two big ovens of white-hot anger.

He turned around and ran towards the Homunculi who had been staring in confusing, and drew out his automail.

* * *

***

I shall skip the next scene for the more sensitive people among us. If you want to imagine what will happen in this scene, imagine a big, almost completely locked down room, with on the inside a very angry Ed and some Homunculi who had done something to really enrage Ed. (Imagine lost of blood and chopped of limbs, seen the Homunculi can grow everything back)

We shall now skip to what Hawkeye had been doing after she shot Roy.

***

* * *

Immediately after the colonel had ordered her to stay at the entrance, she called the rest of the team. She waited for them to arrive and posted them at the entrance, running to the next door into the big room, just to see the colonel apparently betraying them. She questioned him quickly, not trusting him and anything that had anything to do with the Homunculi, and as he didn't listen to reason, she shot him.

But when she saw Edwards's reaction she sank on her knees with tears running down her face, realizing how blinded she had been by her hate for the Homunculi.

She though the damage she had done to her colonel was incurable, but he seemed to be alive and as Edward started slaughtering the Homunculi (starting with blocking the one doorway and making a protective shield over her and the colonel) she began using first-aid on Roy.

* * *

As Edward was fed up with killing the Homunculi several times he locked them up in a stone room which he transmutated. They called the rest of the team and an ambulance for Roy.  
The Homunculi were arrested by a special team consisting of alchemists and were locked up in a special prison.  
Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't convicted for shooting her colonel and wasn't demoted either.  
After a few hours of operating Roy was finally done and Edward could visit him.

* * *

"Tell me, Full metal, why were you crying when you thought I was dead?" Roy asked Edward, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, since there wasn't even a chair to sit on in the private room they had given Roy. So much for luxury for colonels.

Edward looked away with a red face and said nothing.

"Come on, I wanna know" Roy said pulling Edwards arm. Edward gently took his arm back. "It's nothing, just forget it." Edward said with a still red face.

Roy smiled and held Edwards arm even tighter, pulling him close.

"Oh, come on, I wanna know" Roy said pouting.

As Edward tried to pull away again he noticed how close their faces were. He hesitated and suddenly Roy closed the gap between their faces, and kissed him.

His first reaction was to get away even more, but then he realized this was exactly how he wanted things to be and he kissed back.

Lying in Roy's arms was exactly what he wished for, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

************************************

A/N Sorry I made Lieutenant a bit hysterically, but she was a bit concerned about Ed. I think. Or something like that...

Anyway, please R&R, because reviews make happy authors, and happy authors submit new stories faster!

Also R&R if you want me to write and sequel, or epilogue.

Reviewers get free hugs and cookies!


End file.
